Love on Broadway
by AwkwardKatsudonNerd
Summary: Our favourite couple have landed themselves leading roles in a revival of a particular Broadway show, set to be announced at the Tony Awards. The thing is, no one actually knows that they are in a relationship... Yet. So, when they come out as a couple, they do it in style.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the lose and terrible idea for this fic. Two-shot.

Dedicated to my bestie, Blondie. She helped me a lot with this fic, not actually knowing anything about it. Enjoy x

* * *

Blaine got the call when he was on his way home to see Kurt, and he had to ask the caller to repeat what they had said because he was so shocked. After arriving at his apartment block, Blaine thrust money into the cab drivers hand and jumped out, dying to tell Kurt his good news. He may have forgotten that they were currently hosting a few of their friends in their apartment.

"Kurt!" He practically squealed, jumping into his husbands inviting arms. The other ex-glee members just looked amused. "Guess what?"

"What honey?" Kurt replied, looking into his gorgeous husband's bright eyes.

"I got the part!" He shouted excitedly. Kurt's jaw dropped and he jumped up and down.

"I'm so proud of you honey," Kurt says, drawing Blaine in for a chaste kiss. Wolf whistles were heard from a few of the Warblers in the room.

"What are you so excited about?" Santana drawled from her place on Brittney's lap.

Kurt smirked. "That's for us to know and you to work out." He grabbed Blaine's hand and they disappeared into their bedroom.

"Wanky." Everyone just laughed. Someone turned up the music a touch. Klaine joined them a little bit later, looking a bit tousled, but no one said anything about it.

* * *

Kurt climbed out of the limo at his arrival to the Tony awards, and he looked hot. Like damn. Naturally, it was a suit of his own design as he was the new and upcoming Vogue designer that absolutely everyone was talking about. He also had a small bowtie badge pinned to his suit as a silent homage to his husband, not that anyone besides his close family, friends and workmates knew about that. He posed for the cameras smiling, silently wishing that he could walking down the red carpet holding Blaine's hand. Hopefully that would change soon. He smiled nevertheless, feeling the coolness of his wedding ring hanging off a chain under his shirt.

Blaine arrived shortly after with none other than Cooper trailing behind him. He had brought Cooper as his guest tonight as he knew he had a huge surprise to share at the end of the night. He felt a little still felt a bit guilty after telling Kurt that he still wasn't sure if he was ready to announce their relationship to the world considering his rough relationship with his parents, but he was very thankful that his husband still supported him. He spotted Kurt a little bit down from him. He heart faltered a little when he took in his husband's appearance, who looked like he just walked off a Vogue runway. He smiled to himself and headed for an interviewer that was calling his name. Over the past couple of years, he had slowly begun to make a name for himself through releasing music and co-creating the new hit band 'The Warblers 2.0' with his bros from Dalton Academy – Wes, David, Nick and Jeff.

* * *

Neil Patrick Harris was hosting and boy did everyone have a brilliant time. Blaine and Kurt had gotten seats together near the front of the theatre and were enjoying themselves, especially surrounded by some of their closest friends. Rachel was nominated for an award, but missed out this time. She wasn't overly fussed for once, knowing that she would snatch up that award another time. She had also performed earlier that night causing the crowd to go wild and marvel at her extraordinary voice.

Klaine were currently backstage and changing into costumes for their surprise performance. As makeup was applied to Blaine's face, he remembered the day that he came home and told Kurt he had gotten the lead role. He was so excited to work alongside Kurt, as he had also gotten a part as the supporting role, which was usually given to a girl. Way to change things up a bit.

Blaine took a glance at Kurt in the mirror. His husband looked quite sexy in his tight jeans and leather jacket. He suddenly came to his decision on what to do whilst on stage.

About half an hour later, Kurt and Blaine stood backstage in full costume, hidden from the stars that were coming through. "Good luck my love." Kurt whispered pecking Blaine on the cheek quickly. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled.

"I hope everyone has had a grand time tonight at the Tony's, and congratulations to all award winners!" Neil said into the microphone. The crowd cheered. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. He didn't let go either. "To close the night, we have a very special surprise performance, and I am quite thrilled to be the one announcing this. As you may know, Hedwig and the Angry Inch is being rebooted on Broadway," the crowd cheered again, "And tonight, the brand-new cast is here to sing for us!"

The set was moved into place whilst Neil spoke. The audience was going crazy. Under the cover of darkness, Kurt helped Blaine up onto the car and then squeezed his hand once more before heading over to set up Blaine's microphone. Blaine took a deep breath, and after a reassuring look from Kurt, he faced the back and waited for his cue.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who our new Yitzhak is, and most importantly our new Hedwig." He paused for dramatic effect. "Well, he's a top-notch fashion designer known and loved by all, and his co-star is the adorable lead singer of the Warblers. So please, allow me to introduce Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and the company of Hedwig and the Angry Inch!" The audience went wild – some didn't even know that Kurt could sing. Blaine and Kurt's friend's jaws dropped, they had absolutely no idea. The cameras caught their reaction. They stayed trained on them as they discovered who was playing who. And everyone's jaws dropped. Quite literally.

The music began and Blaine found himself in his element as he stripped off his jacket. The audience was still screaming as he stepped off the car. They quieted a little until he opened his mouth.

 _"I've got a sweet tooth_

 _For licorice drops and jelly roll"_ He swung his jacket and threw it backwards toward Kurt. His friends were so shocked that he was the one and only Hedwig. Jeff and Nick were laughing so much as Blaine had said he'd probably stay away from dressing up in drag.

 _"Hey, sugar daddy"_ He pulled the necktie and threw it to Kurt as well.

 _"Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl… oh"_ Blaine loosened the mic stand and started squatting. Kurt was struggling to stop his eyes from wandering to admire his husband in front of him.

 _"I'll lay out fine China on the linen_

 _And polish up the chrome_

 _If you've got some sugar for me_

 _Sugar daddy, bring it home"_ Blaine took the mic off the stand, spun and winked at Kurt who grinned back. Kurt started to sing back up for Blaine.

 _"Black strap molasses_

 _You're my orange blossom honey bear_

 _Oh (_ _ **Sugar daddy sugar daddy**_ _)_

 _Bring me Versace blue jeans_

 _Black designer underwear"_ And yes, Blaine did throw the microphone around and slap his butt.

 _(_ _ **Sugar daddy sugar daddy**_ _)_ Blaine threw another wink to the audience and coincidently to the camera. He started strutting across the stage, ending up on the floor close to Kurt, who had run his eyes up and down Blaine as he wandered across the stage.

 _"We'll dress up like the disco dancing_

 _Jet set in Milan and Rome_

 _If you've got some sugar for me_

 _Sugar daddy, bring it home"_ Blaine kicked his leg in the air and then somehow got onto his feet.

 _"Oh, the thrill of control"_ He started to climb up the fake speakers on the side of the stage. The Warblers were amused because Blaine's favourite thing to do is to jump on the furniture.

 _"Like the rush of rock and roll_

 _Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah_

 _So, come on sugar daddy bring it home"_ Blaine drops the mic and with the aid of a rope, jumped off the speakers and landed on his feet, despite the heels. Even Rachel was impressed. Kurt grabbed a light up skirt and headed over to Blaine, who was pulling another microphone out of his shirt.

 _"_ _ **When the honey bees go shopping**_ _"_ Kurt sung into the microphone whilst wrapping his arms around Blaine to put the skirt on.

 _"_ _ **It's something to be seen**_ _"_ Kurt's hands lingered for a second once the skirt was on his husband. When Kurt backed away to his microphone, Blaine wiggled his hips whilst switching on that skirt of his. Thankfully, Kurt didn't miss his cue. "Do you like it?" Blaine asked the audience.

 _"_ _ **They swarm to wild flowers**_ _"_ Blaine ran down the stairs and into the audience. "Oh they swarm the wild flowers baby," He said in his Hedwig voice.

 _"_ _ **And get nectar for the queen**_ _"_ He made a beeline for Wes deciding that he would be his first victim. He could feel Kurt's eyes trailing him as he walked. "You want a closer look?" He climbed up onto the arm rests on either side of Wes, the rest of the Warblers just laughing at him. Wes was giggling in his seat.

 _"Every gift you bring me"_ And yes, Blaine started swinging his hips around.

 _"Got me dripping like a honeycomb_

 _If you've got some sugar for me_

 _Sugar daddy, bring it home"_ Blaine grinned down at Wes "That's what you call a carwash ladies and gentlemen." Wes was bursting with laugher at the antics of his friend and some of the audience was laughing as well. Kurt was sure that Santana was the one who wolf whistled. Blaine jumped off and looked for his next victim.

 _"Oh, the thrill of control"_ Blaine strutted forward, winking at the camera.

 _"Like the Blitzkrieg on the roll"_ He spied Brittney and Santana and wandered down the aisle towards them.

 _"Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah"_ He actually leant over Santana and licked the side of Brittney's face. "Wanky," Said Santana.

 _"If you've got some sugar bring it home"_ Blaine grinned. "But isn't he Kurties dolphin?" Brittney asked Santana as Blaine strutted away again. Kurt's eyes were following him, loving how Blaine was in his element singing this song. Despite his husband strutting around the way he was, Kurt hadn't missed any of his cues… Yet.

 _"Come on, sugar daddy bring it home"_ And that's when Blaine spied Puck, who was sitting beside his brother Cooper. He grinned manically.

 _"Whiskey and French cigarettes"_ He did an adorable little jump shuffle thing and stopped in front of Puck, who raised an eyebrow.

 _"A motorbike with high-speed jets"_ Blaine proceeded by sitting in Pucks lap and giving him a lap dance. Kurt was only slightly jealous… Okay so he was very extremely jealous, but at least its someone he knows? Nah screw that, he'll have to come up with the perfect comeback when Puck teases him about it later.

 _"A Waterpik, a Cuisinart_

 _And a hypo-allergenic dog"_ And Puck even put his hands behind his head, "enjoying it" so to speak. Cooper was outright laughing. Blaine got off Pucks lap and continued down the front row, doing his adorable little jump shuffle, and the cutest faces into the camera.

 _"I want all the luxuries of the modern age_

 _And every item on every page"_ Kurt was thankful that he could only see the back of Blaine right now because he knew that the adorable faces his husband was pulling right now would turn him into a puddle of goo.

 _"In the Lillian Vernon catalogue"_ Blaine decided that he'd plonk himself onto Quinn's lap.

 _"_ _ **Oh baby, something's crossed my mind**_ _"_ Kurt eyed Blaine as he rushed back up onto the stage. Some people's jaws dropped, not knowing that Kurt's voice even dropped that low in register.

 _"_ _ **And I was thinking you'd look so fine**_ _"_ Blaine smiled softly as he took off the light up skirt and then draped himself over the hood of the car on his stomach, knees bent and ankles crossed.

 _"_ _ **In a velvet dress**_

 ** _With heels and an ermine stole_** _"_

Blaine and Kurt's eyes met.

 _"Oh, Luther darling, heaven knows"_ He said, staring at Kurt who gave him the slightest of smiles.

 _"I've never put on women's clothes_

 _Except for once"_ Blaine forced his eyes back to the audience.

 _"My mother's camisole"_

And Blaine does what Blaine does best and jumped up onto his feet, thankfully not tripping. Kurt dragged his mic stand slightly and for this moment, they were singing to each other.

 _"So, you think only a woman_

 _Can truly love a man"_ Blaine danced on the bonnet of the car. Kurt swung his microphone stand from side to side in beat with the music.

 _"Well you buy me the dress_

 _I'll be more woman_

 _Than a man like you can stand"_ Blaine jumped off the car and spun around to sit back on the edge of the car, facing Kurt.

 _"I'll be your Venus on a chocolate clam shell_

 _Rising on a sea of marshmallow foam"_ He pointed at Kurt and made an insistent "come here" gesture. Kurt took his microphone off the stand and made his way over to him. Blaine rubbed his hand over Kurt's face and wrapped his legs around his waist.

 _"If you've got some sugar for me"_ He slid his hand to the back of Kurt's head…

 _"Sugar daddy, bring it home"_ And Blaine all but smashed his lips to Kurt's in a quick open mouthed kiss. It messy yet so hot and sexy – the audience screamed. And I just cannot imagine what the people at home watching it on TV were doing. (Let's be real, they were all screaming and jumping up and down.)

 _"It's our tradition to control"_ Blaine managed to slide off the car and strutted back to centre stage. Somehow Kurt recovered quite quickly, and only missed one line. Kurt followed him with his eyes.

 _"Like Erich Honecker and Helmut kohl"_ Blaine played with the guitarists hair and Kurt came behind him and rested his free hand on Blaine's waist.

 _"From the Ukraine to the Rhone"_ They shook their hips from side to side. _"oh yeah"_ Blaine spun out of Kurt's grip, and smirked when he saw some of his glittery red lipstick that rubbed off onto Kurt's lips.

 _"Sweet home uber alles"_ Blaine headed to his microphone stand, attached his microphone and picked it up. Kurt decided to jump up onto the car with another guitarist.

 _"Lord, I'm coming home"_ Blaine leaned down into the microphone and then managed to get the stand resting on his shoulders behind his head.

 _"Come on Sugar daddy bring me home"_ Blaine stepped to the right three times and then to the left, and then pushed the microphone stand up above his head and shook his hips a little. On the last guitar note where it rung out a little, his swivelled his hips around one more time, along with his head. Kurt stood atop of the car, microphone by his side, grinning down at Blaine.

As soon as the last note rung out, the entire audience was on their feet cheering, clapping, and whistling at the stage group. Blaine grinned and carefully placed the microphone stand back on the ground.

He helped Kurt off the car and the pair jumped up and down for a few seconds probably saying "Oh my god we actually did it," before they composed themselves and waved to the audience.

Neil Patrick Harris wandered out on to the stage fanning himself. "Wow." He said. The audience was still going crazy. Blaine and Kurt shook hands with Neil when he reached centre stage. "Just like, wow." Blaine and Kurt both grinned and bowed. They were still a little shocked though because not even Rachel had gotten a standing ovation for her performance.

* * *

Klaine decided to have their own after party with just friends and family back at their apartment. Kurt had sent out a text to tell everyone to head there already because he and Blaine still needed to change out of their costumes. The crew gave the couple a moment to themselves after congratulating them on a wonderful performance.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt and kissing him once again. When they pulled a part, they both had big smiles on their faces. "Did that actually just happen?" Kurt nodded against his forehead.

"I'm so proud of you." He replies. "And I'm so proud that I can call you my husband." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you, Kurt. I'm proud to be with you too. And I am ready to tell the world… If you didn't pick that up." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine again. When Blaine pulled back and finally opened his eyes, he giggled at the sight of his lipstick all over Kurt's lips.

"What?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked into the mirror and gasped. "Blaine!" He was grinning though.

"Let's take a picture together for Instagram." Blaine suggested. "With the lipstick on your face." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone regardless. They snapped a few pictures and posted them onto their Instagram accounts.

 **BlaineWarblerAnderson** : Just performed at the Tony's with **theKurtHummel** and I have no idea how my lipstick ended up all over his face. ;) #BlaineisHedwig

 **theKurtHummel** : Guess who's the new Hedwig? That's right, it's **BlaineWarblerAnderson** I am so thrilled and excited to be working with him! Performing at the Tony's tonight was just magical.

Kurt wiped all the make-up off Blaine's face and wiped his own lips. Once their costumes were safely packed away, they headed out the back and into the car that was waiting for them. Luckily, they weren't spotted.

When they walked into their apartment, everyone screamed in congratulations for the pair. Many hugs and pats on the back were given, along with "Oh my god why didn't you tell us?!" They partied late into the night. Kurt's dad also rang him, telling both of them how proud he was of them.

Kurt looked across at Blaine and they both smiled. They were excited to see what the future would bring.

* * *

That night, everyone fell asleep somewhere in Klaine's apartment. They may have been on the floor on the couch or even in the spare bedroom. Well everyone except Klaine that is. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up adorably in bed. And considering they were the first to go to bed for the night, there were plenty of pictures of the two asleep, mainly on Wes and Jeff's phones.

Blaine was the first to wake, and he lay cuddled to the chest of his husband smiling. He turned and saw Kurt still sleeping. Blaine pressed a small kiss to the underside of Kurt's chin. "Good morning honey," Kurt whispered, eyes closed.

"Morning love." Blaine replied. The pair snuggled for a little longer, exchanging few words, before hopping into the shower together. Not that anyone would know they were showering together. They got dressed for the day, and momentarily forgot that there were still people in their apartment. So, when they burst out into song, they woke the entire apartment – excluding Wes who just happened to be filming the whole thing.

Naturally, they were singing one of their favourite duets, Perfect by Pink, all while preparing some eggs and toast for their breakfast. When they finished their song, they shared a brief kiss before sitting at the table, promptly ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles from others in the room. Wes turned his camera to face him.

"Well good morning our lovely esteemed fans. You just witnessed a very adorable moment in the Klaine household this morning which is rare that any of us would actually observe. And you are most welcome." Wes saved the video to post at another time.

"You lot are more than capable of getting your own breakfast I hope." Kurt said before taking a sip of his coffee. The occupants of the apartment bustled about fighting over who got to do what first. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes before enjoying the rest of their breakfast.

Whilst everyone settled for breakfast, Blaine's phone rung. Kurt answered it as Blaine had a mouthful of food. "Hello, Kurt speaking."

Within a few seconds, Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine looked puzzled and leant over to squeeze his hand. "Yes." Kurt glanced at all the occupants on the table. "They'll do it… Wait what?" Kurt's mouth drops open. "You want me too?! Uh yes, of course. This Wednesday did you say?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Of course, we will be there. Okay thank you. Bye." Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"We are going on Ellen!" Kurt squeals. Everyone cheers. "Well, we are actually having a whole episode dedicated to us. I think Ellen just wants to know more about Blaine and I to be honest, but she wants the Warblers too." Everyone laughed. "We are going to Los Angeles!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I might have gotten a little bit carried away with this chapter. But it was fun to imagine and write.

Shoutout once again to my bestie Blondie who helped a lot with this chapter. Also like I spent a lot of time 'researching' on the interwebs which really just means I was staring at the one and only Darren Criss and Chris Colfer for a good long while. Enjoy x

* * *

 **klainefan** : did you guys see Ellen's snapchat today? Kurt and Blaine are just too adorable. Couple goals right there. I don't even care if they say they are only friends. [Image of Klaine at Ellen's studio]

 **BlaineWarblerAnderson** , **theKurtHummel** and 241 people like this

 **theKurtHummel** : **klainefan** we are quite adorable aren't we **BlaineWarblerAnderson**

 **WesWarbler** : **klainefan BlaineWarblerAnderson** and **theKurtHummel** are so adorable it's sickening. I need to go to the dentist. [Image of Klaine sleeping from a few days ago]

 **klainefan** : OMG WHAT DID THIS JUST HAPPEN I CAN'T EVEN #isKlainereal?!

* * *

"I'd like to introduce today's very special guests who will be the stars of today's episode. From New York City, it's Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" The music started up, and Klaine danced out to Ellen. The audience was squealing, and some people were jumping up and down when they saw the boys emerge. They both kissed Ellen's cheeks before sitting down on the sofa across from her.

"Welcome, it's great to have you two on the show!"

"We are so excited to be here thank you for having us." Blaine replied. Both the boys were smiling.

"I just wanted to congratulate the both of you on your spectacular performance at the Tony awards on Sunday." A picture of them on stage appeared.

"It was a whole lot of fun." Kurt said laughing at some of the shots on the screen.

"It sure looks like it. Can you explain what happened here?" Ellen asked as a picture of the pair entangled together, lips locked on the stage. Kurt and Blaine shared a secretive smile.

"Blaine?" Kurt says grinning. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"You know, I was just so overcome with my love for Kurt Hummel I just had to go for it." Blaine placed his hand on top Kurt's knee. "It was just the spur of the moment kind of thing."

Ellen glanced between the two boys. "Are you sure there isn't anything more going on there?" Their Instagram photo came up where they are both grinning at the camera. "Because it looks like Kurt has more red lipstick on his lips." Blaine just wiggled his eyebrows, and the audience laughed. "But if we zoom in to the side of Kurt's neck…" You could see his skin looked a bit pinkish.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine!" He said whacking his arm. Blaine just laughed.

"Kurt!" Blaine says smiling knowingly. The audience laughed. Ellen was just looking between the two of them.

"So…?" She says wanting an answer.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sighed. "If you must know, we are in fact together." The audience erupted in loud cheers. Ellen grinned.

"Congratulations you two!" She says once the audience quietened again. "So how long have y'all been together?"

"I'd say about seven to eight years." Blaine replied. Kurt and Blaine laughed at the shocked faces of every audience member.

"Does this mean we are going to see a wedding anytime soon?"

"Oh, no definitely not." Kurt drawled. The audience booed slightly. "Been there done that." Ellen looked puzzled. As did the audience. Blaine just giggled.

"What Kurt is trying to say," Blaine says, "We got married about five years ago." There was absolute silence as everyone's jaws dropped. Well, everyone except Burt, Mercedes and Cooper who were sitting in the audience. It took a few seconds before the audience were on their feet cheering and clapping. Ellen looked a bit flabbergasted. She didn't even know that.

"Wow." Is all she can say. A few pictures popped up on the screen of Kurt and Blaine's wedding as provided by Burt. One showed the pair speaking their vows to each other, another was of them dancing and a final one of them pressing their foreheads together outside their wedding venue.

"Oh my god dadddddddddddd." Kurt said slightly embarrassed. Blaine just raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled softly. Some of the audience cooed at the affection.

"You too look lovely." Ellen says to them.

"There's actually a funny story behind our wedding." Blaine says. "Not that we are actually going to tell you right now because we will be sitting here for hours." Some of the audience booed.

"Well if y'all are married, don't tell me that you two have kids as well." She says.

"It's definitely something we are looking forward to once we've slowed down a bit. It's kinda hectic right now, especially since we are both now working on Hedwig and other projects." Blaine replies smiling at the prospect of having children of their own. Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand.

"We'll be back with these two right after the break!" Ellen says.

* * *

After Blaine and Kurt's interview was finished, The Warblers 2.0 performed a few songs. The first being Teenage Dream, of course. The audience absolutely loved it and many people had gotten up and started dancing along. And don't worry the Warblers talent had only increased following their time at Dalton – they weren't just limited to side step and clicks or Blaine and the Pips anymore.

"Welcome back! Here we are joined by the Warblers 2.0 and only the cutest couple in the world." Blaine and Kurt flushed a little bit. Thankfully it wasn't that noticeable. "So, boys, can I ask, what made you decide to start up a band?"

"All of us, including Kurt, when he transferred for a short period, were a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers. We all have such a passion for music and we thoroughly enjoyed making other students smile and loosen up during impromptu performances." Wes replied. "It was actually just before one of these performances that Kurt and Blaine met."

"Oh really? Do tell." Ellen inquired.

"I was going through a rough time at school, and the boys in my glee club told me to go and spy on the opposition, so naturally, I did. Although, that wasn't really the reason I went, I was just curious how a private school was run." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I was a bit confused at all the people running around the place when I walked down the stairs. And there he was. Of all the people, I could have stopped, I stopped Blaine. Seconds later, he had grabbed my hand and we were running down the hallway,"

A collective 'aww' was heard from the audience.

"And then I was so shocked when he fixed my jacket and causally started singing the lead of Teenage Dream. And it just blossomed from there." Ellen smiled as Blaine pressed a small kiss to the back of Kurt's hand.

"It was like a moment out of a Disney movie," Blaine adds. The audience laughed.

"You and your Disney, Blaine." Jeff drawled.

Ellen asked a few more questions before announcing to the audience that they were going to play a couple of games.

"Right now, we are going to play a crowd favourite, Never Have I Ever." Ellen says, passing down paddles that said 'Never Have' and 'I have' written on opposite sides. "It's pretty straight forward."

"You know, I am worried about what you are going to ask." Kurt says giggling. Everyone laughed too.

"Alright first one. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and Kurt turned their paddles to 'I have'. Blaine contemplated for a moment.

"Blaine… Surely you remember that time you got really drunk and made out with my best friend." Kurt says, delicately turning his husbands sign to 'I have'. The audience laughed as Blaine's face went red.

"Wait… Kurt?" Jeff says noticing Kurt's paddle.

"Well, I may be as gay as the fourth of July, but even I have kissed a girl." Everyone laughed again.

"Ohhh this one will be good. Never have I ever been in love with or crushed on a family member." Kurt battled to keep the blush from his face. The other boy's paddles were turned to 'Never have'. "That would be awkward wouldn't it."

"Yeah…" Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders and turning the paddle to 'I have.' Blaine laughed. Kurt heard his dad's snort of laugher from the audience. "It was a long time ago and it was before he was a family member. I wasn't even out of the closet yet." Everyone laughed at Kurt's admission.

"Can I even say this… Never have I ever been to church and a gay bar on the same day." Kurt and Blaine's paddles turned to 'never have.' The audience giggled at the other boy's hesitation.

"Oh, what the hell," Jeff said turning his paddle to 'I have'. So did Nick. "No story about this one." He said winking. Wes and David's turned to 'never have'.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask," says Ellen laughing at the two boys. "Alright Never have I ever taken a shower with someone else." Nick and Jeff's stayed on 'I have' causing to audience to squeal. Wes and David's did also and more squeals from the audience. Blaine glanced at Kurt. They were married after all. Their signs turned to 'I have.' The audience went crazy. Kurt giggled adorably and hid his face behind his paddle. Blaine blushed at the number of screams that came from the women in the audience. Burt just looked amused.

Ellen was laughing still as the audience calmed down. "Wow. Never had a response like that before." Everyone laughed. "Never have I ever fooled around with someone when other people were in the house." Nick, Jeff, Wes and David's paddles turned to 'never have.'

"Oh, my god Ellen, my dad is sitting in the audience." Kurt groaned. Blaine grinned as he turns his to 'I have.'

"So?" Ellen says raising an eyebrow. Burt laughed. Kurt's paddle read 'I have.' The audience screamed again. "You know what you four, I don't believe you." Ellen says laughing. The boys laughed along with her. "This one will be telling. Never have I ever had more than one sexual partner." Kurt and Blaine's paddles both switched to 'Never have'. Audience members cooed. "Oh, that is adorable."

Wes, David and Jeff's switched to 'I have.' Nicks went to 'never have'. The audience laughed as Jeff kissed Nick's cheek. Some 'aww's' were heard as well.

"Never have I ever been to a club with a fake ID." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing. The other boy's paddles showed 'Never have.' Klaine's both changed to 'I have.' Mercedes and Cooper were gobsmacked.

"Woah hold up. Story time." Jeff says looking between Kurt and Blaine, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, a certain Warbler who shall remain nameless, decided it would be fun to hit on my boyfriend. And let me tell you, I didn't like this guy and he didn't like me. But, Blaine was very oblivious to the whole thing. I suppose I was jealous, so decided on whim that we'd go out with him if he got us the ID's. Needless to say, I ended up showing him who was boss." The audience laughed. Burt shook his head grinning. His son knew how to work a crowd.

"Well, I only love you, so that's probably why I didn't notice." Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Wes laughed. "Shut up Wes." Blaine replied grinning. Ellen raised an eyebrow but the boys didn't elaborate.

"Alright next one. Never have I ever serenaded the wrong person." Kurt's turned to 'Never had' followed by the other boys. Blaine looked into his lap, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It would be a bit humiliating to serenade the wrong guy, right Blaine?" Wes said, elbowing the lead singer.

"Yeah. It would." Blaine replies, holding up 'I have.' The audience giggled. Ellen raised an eyebrow in query. "Well, it was high school and I was completely oblivious to my feelings for this handsome guy," he said pointing to Kurt, "so much so I thought that me and this other guy I'd met were going to date or whatever. So," Blaine couldn't even finish the story because he started laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

"On Valentine's Day, Blainers here enlisted the Warblers help and serenaded this guy in GAP." Kurt finished for him. The audience laughed.

"You know Blaine, we all thought you were finally making a move on Kurt." Said Nick. Blaine's face went bright red. Kurt just laughed. He remembered voicing his opinion about that. And then he bought Blaine a coffee.

"Wow." Ellen said. "That is something. This one is a funny one. Never have I ever folded clothing or bedsheets whilst fooling around in the bedroom." Kurt's face matched Blaine's in redness. The other boys all looked pointedly at Kurt and Blaine, and watched as they turned their paddles to 'I have'. They burst out laughing. "Really?" Ellen asks slightly amused.

"Well, I don't want to get my clothes all wrinkled up. I have an image to maintain, you know." Kurt replied, casually glancing at his nails. Everyone laughed.

Ellen snorted. "Okay last one. Never have I ever thrown a song competition." Kurt smiled softly and turned his to 'I have'. The others turned theirs to 'Never have.' "Why did you do it?" Ellen asks.

"Basically, my dad fought for me to get an audition for a sectionals performance in glee club because our teacher didn't want to give a song typically sung by a girl to the only out gay kid with a high voice. The song we had to sing was 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. I practiced and practiced, and finally hit the high f at the end of the song." The audience cheered a little. "Then the day before my audition, I ran into my dad's work and told him I hit the note. Then he said that he had gotten an anonymous phone call about me, saying disgusting slurs. And I realised that I just couldn't go through with it. If I had sung that song, I would have caused more and more phone calls to occur, more bullying and I just couldn't do that to my dad. He was still getting used to me being an out gay kid as well. So, I blew the note." Kurt had a few tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and squeezed them.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kurt." There was a beat. "Do you think you could show us that high f?"

Kurt pretended to ponder over it. "Oh, I don't know…" Wes, David, Jeff and Nick all turned to him as if he was speaking blasphemy.

"Do it!" Jeff exclaims.

"You can hit that note in your sleep." Wes said. Blaine just squeezed his hand, as the audience started to chant his name.

"Okay, okay." Kurt cleared his throat, and the audience went quiet. Kurt closed his eyes, too afraid to look at the all the faces watching him.

" _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _Bring me down_

 _Ohh ohhh ohhhh_ "

The audience were on their feet cheering when Kurt hit that note. Kurt just smiled and then glanced to Blaine who was smiling adorably at him. "I love you." Blaine whispered. Ellen smiled at the pair as the audience's cheers died down.

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

"We will be back right after the break!" Ellen says, looking into the camera.

As the crew called for a few minutes' break to touch up make up and to run over the next segment, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and pressed their lips together for a moment. He then rested his forehead against Kurt's and whispered something to him. An 'aww' came from some audience members, and some people felt like they were intruding on a very private moment.

"We have to ask your permission if it is okay to show this small clip during this segment," says Andy, one of Ellen's producers, approaching Kurt and Blaine. He passed them an iPad and a pair of headphones. Blaine threw his legs over Kurt's and snuggled to his side.

"Oh my god." Kurt said. "How in the world?" Blaine shrugged and then glanced at the other boys on the couch. They probably had something to do with it. "What do you think Blaine?"

"I'm not sure Kurt, this was a big moment for us." Blaine replied looking into Kurt's eyes. "But I wouldn't be totally against the idea." Kurt sighed.

"I don't know either. You know how much this moment means to me." Blaine nods.

"Can we have a minute?" After a nod from Andy, Blaine stood and passed him the iPad. "Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him backstage. Cooper, Mercedes and Burt all looked at each other, a little worried.

Once out of sight, Blaine engulfed Kurt in a hug. "It's okay if you don't want them to show it, I'm sure that if you don't want them to, they can change up the segment or skip that bit entirely."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I know." They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a few more minutes. Kurt raised his head from Blaine's shoulder and pressed it against his forehead. "Thank you for knowing me like you do." He whispers. Blaine smiled. Kurt pulled back and looked into his husband's eyes. "Let's do it. And if they ask for a little backstory, hopefully we will inspire some people to be themselves."

"Okay." They shared a small kiss before heading back out, holding hands. The audience cheer as they walked back out. "You can show it." Blaine said to Andy who nods. The boys sit back down.

"You guys okay?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Well, that moment of our life has a big meaning for the both of us that no one really knows about." Blaine says, squeezing his husbands hand. "But we decided together that we would share it with the world." The other boys and Ellen smiled.

"Places!" A crew member called out.

"Welcome back! To round out our very epic Klaine episode, we are going to play another game." Ellen says. The audience cheered. "This time, it's a 'Who's more likely too' Klaine edition. And considering that Wes, David, Nick and Jeff are good friends with Kurt and Blaine, we'd thought it would be fun to see what they think the answers are too." She passed out a new set of paddles which had Kurt written on one side and Blaine written on the other. "The game is simple. I'll read out a 'who's more likely to…' and all they have to do is decide if it would be Kurt or Blaine." The audience cheers.

"Alright we'll start off easy. Who's more likely to skip school?" Kurt immediately flipped to 'Blaine.' A moment later so did Blaine, Wes and David. Nick and Jeff said 'Kurt'.

"Fun fact, Blaine actually skipped school a few times to help me out at my school." Kurt said grinning. The other boys on the couch looked shocked.

"Blaine! Don't tell me that was the time you said you were sick so you missed the lunch Warbler rehearsal." Wes exclaims looking at Blaine.

"Well, uh. Maybe?" The audience laughed. "What's the next question?" The audience continued to laugh.

Ellen grinned. "Who's more likely to offend someone without meaning it?" Kurt and Blaine both held up 'Kurt' at the same time. The other boys said 'Blaine', and then Nick changed his to 'Kurt'.

"Kurt can be quite sarcastic at times and it is sometimes difficult to catch." Nick said in explanation.

"Oh yes, tell them how you used to answer the phone!" David said. Expectant eyes looked to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

He pretended to pick up the phone and said, "No she's dead, this is her son." Several jaws dropped. "You have to understand here, that my voice was quite high at the time, and it's come down a little bit." The audience laughed. "I could, talk down here if I wanted to but," At his slightly lower register, some members in the audience giggled, "Woah. Calm down. It's just easier for me to talk like this." Ellen laughed.

"You are something else Kurt. So, who's more likely to have their internet confiscated if their browser history was discovered? Wow, that's a deep question." Wes, David and Jeff decided on 'Blaine', and Nick decided on 'Kurt'. Kurt and Blaine seemed to have some sort of conversation with their eyes before both of their signs said 'Kurt'.

"It's nothing bad though," Kurt said as the audience laughed. "It's more of the way you fall into the depths of the internet and you find yourself looking at cat videos or some weird tribal ceremony or something at 3am." Ellen snorted and shook her head.

"I don't even want to know. Who's more likely to serenade another person?" Everyone's flipped to 'Blaine's' side quickly. "Well, I suppose you all agree on that one. And if you serenading the wrong guy is anything to go by…" Everyone laughed and Blaine blushed, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Next one. Who's more likely to be found in odd places at 1 am?" Everyone turned their sign to 'Kurt'. Ellen raised an eye brow.

"I sleepwalk." Kurt said in explanation. "I don't do it now as much as I used to, but it happens."

"Don't forget the time that you started sleep shopping!" Blaine added, causing some members of the audience to laugh. Ellen looked amused and puzzled. "I had to hide our phones and computers every night so we wouldn't end up some random package on our doorstep."

"What's the weirdest thing you bought?"

"You don't even want to know." Kurt replied. Ellen just laughed.

"I'm sure I don't. Alright, who's more likely to eat a whole cake in one sitting?" Everyone except Blaine turned theirs immediately to 'Blaine'. Blaine giggled and said himself as well. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Almost." Blaine replied. Wes and David just laughed.

"Yeah and that's only because Kurt caught you." Wes says. He received a light punch to the shoulder. Kurt, Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Who's more likely to cry in a film?" Nick, Wes, Kurt and Blaine all held up 'Kurt'. The other two said 'Blaine'. "Really?"

"I just get really attached to the characters you know. But there was one time where I was crying because Blaine and mine's proposed wedding song started playing and we weren't together at the time." Everyone awwed at that. Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I may have pretended that I was wearing contact lenses. Sorry Rachel." Most people laughed.

"Can I ask what the song is?"

"Come What May." Blaine answered. "Once we actually got married, that was one of the songs we requested. And we may have sung along whilst we danced." More aww's erupted from the audience.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Ellen says smiling. "Who's more likely to fall asleep first?" Blaine and Kurt both said Blaine. The other boys put Kurt.

"Blaine always falls asleep first. It's adorable." Kurt explains smiling at Blaine.

"Really? I really thought Blaine was a night owl." David said.

"I never said what time he falls asleep. For all you know it could be 1 am."

"Yeah, you probably keep him up all night." Jeff adds. The boys all burst out laughing. Ellen grinned and shook her head. Some of the audience laughed as well.

"Oh, it's getting a little more personal now. Out of Kurt and Blaine, who is more romantic?" Kurt turned his to 'Blaine' and Blaine turned his to 'Kurt'. The other boys just held their paddles halfway. "Why are y'all holding your paddles like that?"

"Because they are both so sickening adorable and cute, you just can't say one I more romantic than the other. I mean look at them." Nick said. Blaine and Kurt grinned.

"And if you lot think they are cute now you should have seen them in high school. Before they were together." Jeff added.

"Oh my god it was all the glazing looks across the room, the shy smiles, flirty duets. Good grief." Wes continues. "And then after they got together, the cuteness and adorableness increased." Klaine just start laughing.

"But like, how they act now, is pretty much the same as they did back when they first got together in school. It's kinda sweet. Also, annoying because it always seems as if they have never left the honeymoon period of their relationship." David says.

"They place bets on our relationship all the time." Kurt drawled, placing his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Ellen smiled softly at the pair.

"Alright. So, we all want to know… Who proposed to who?" Ellen asked. All the paddles immediately turned to 'Blaine'.

"It was really quite sweet." Kurt says. "I totally knew that my dad was driving me to my 'surprise proposal' though. But I was actually very shocked." A few pictures popped up. "Aw look at us." First a picture of Kurt arriving in his blue suit and meeting Blaine who was in a yellow suit. Then there was a picture of all the dancers and singers. "If you can't tell, Blaine sung me a Beatles song called 'All you need is love.'" Next was a picture of Blaine down on one knee proposing. "That was the exact staircase that we met on." Aww's were heard from many of the women in the audience. "Yeah, yeah. I know, how romantic. Blaine said such a lovely speech I, for once in my life, was completely speechless." A picture of the pair kissing turned up.

"And he said yes!" Blaine exclaimed.

"How old were you here?" Ellen asks. Blaine blushed.

"I was still in my senior year at school."

"Fun fact," Jeff began.

"They literally got back together 3 days before this." Nick finished. Most people were shocked.

"Seriously?" Ellen asked. All the boys on the couch nodded.

"Well, they also got married the same day they got back together the second time." Wes added. The audience member's jaws all dropped. Except Cooper, Burt and Mercedes of course.

"I think it was just meant to be." Kurt said. "I mean we went through a rough couple of stages there, but we always circled back into each other's lives and really the times when we weren't together the hardest ever because we both knew that we still loved each other very much. Even though I don't believe in this kind of thing, I truly believe that Blaine and I are soulmates, and that we will always belong to each other." The audience was so moved by Kurt's little speech and they cheered. Blaine had tears in his eyes and he leant forward and hugged the life out of Kurt.

A small moment after the audience quietened, Wes spoke up. "See what we mean about them being so sickenly adorable?" The audience laughed.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and wiped his tears away.

"You too are just so adorable. And I can tell that you too were meant to be." Ellen said. The audience clapped again. "Final question. Who made the first move?" The audience just laughed. Kurt and Blaine's both flipped to 'Kurt' straight way, where the other boys stayed on 'Blaine'.

"What?!" Wes exclaimed. The four boys were shocked.

"Is there something we don't know?" Jeff added.

"Clearly that is the case Jeff." Kurt said grinning.

Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled. "I'm sure you want to know. So, cast your wonderful minds back to the GAP attack where I, Blaine Anderson, did in fact serenade the wrong guy." Everyone laughed.

"No way." Nick said. "It took you that long to become official?!"

"Let him tell the story!" Kurt says knowingly. The audience laughed again when Nick pretended to look a little guilty.

"We visited our absolute favourite coffee shop, the Lima Bean, and I looked at all the hearts around and wondering why all the stupid hearts existed."

"A complete 180 degree turn from his stance on Valentine' Day. Trust me." Kurt added.

"And we were chatting whilst we waited in line to order our coffees. Kurt just came right out and said that he thought I was going to serenade him. I freaked out inside a little and I was a little scared. I said to him that our friendship meant so much to me that I didn't want to screw it up and I never had a boyfriend before, I didn't really know what I was doing. I kind of broke a part. And Kurt helped put me back together. I remember him saying that it was just like when Harry met Sally." Kurt smiled. "And then he bought me coffee."

"A medium drip." Kurt said grinning.

"Don't they get together in the end? Like Harry and Sally, I mean." David asked looking between Kurt and Blaine.

"Exactly." Kurt replied.

"Kurt may have also sang a song that unlocked something in me." Blaine says winking to the camera. The boys chuckled.

"Why did you guys say Blaine?" Ellen asked.

"Well, a certain moment happened not long after a Warbler rehearsal before regionals." Said Wes. "And we may or may not have brought a clip."

"Oh my god." Blaine says hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. "I can't watch."

"Oh, honey yes you can. You're so adorable." Kurt says.

Everyone looked at the screen which started to play a clip of a younger looking version of Kurt sitting at a table. And a few seconds later, Blaine walked in.

 _"What's that?" Blaine asked nervously._

 _"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Kurt replied, fiddling with a glue bottle and some gems._

 _"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."_

 _"Do tell." Kurt says with an adorable shake of his head._

"Do you two ever stop flirting?!" Wes stage whispered, causing some people to chuckle.

 _"Candles by Hey Monday." Blaine replied, looking away and then back to Kurt. The nervousness was rolling off Blaine in waves._

 _"I'm impressed. Your usually so top forty." Kurt put the glue bottle down, smiling._

 _"Well, I just… wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine explained sitting into the empty chair beside Kurt._

 _Kurt looked puzzled for a moment. "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He asked, sitting back and looking at Blaine._

 _Blaine was taken aback. He shut his eyes. "Kurt, there is a moment…" he looked a Kurt, "when you say to yourself, oh, there you are… I've been looking for you forever." He shuffled towards Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Watching you do Blackbird this week… That was a moment for me, about you." Kurt looked so shocked, honestly believing that Blaine had no feelings for him whatsoever. Blaine struggled to get his next words out. "I… You move me Kurt." Kurt's jaw nearly dropped, but he managed to keep it together. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips._

"Aww," The audience collectively sighed. Kurt and Blaine had small smiles on their faces as they watched their younger selves.

 _Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for a moment before he slowly leant forward and captured Kurt's lips in a delicate kiss. Kurt immediately responded as if it was already second nature to him._

The audience were on their feet cheering as Kurt's hand reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek on the screen. They quietened down quickly.

 _Blaine pulled back slowly looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's hand hit the table in a loud thump and he took a deep breath. They both chuckled shyly._

 _"We should… We should practice." Blaine suggested, rubbing the side of his face, not actually believing he had just kissed his best friend._

 _Kurt smiled softly. "I thought we were."_

The audience literally screamed, as they watched the Kurt and Blaine on screen kiss once again.

"That was so smooth Kurt oh my god." Jeff said, honestly shocked. Kurt just smiled. Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's. The audience settled once again to watch the final a part of the clip.

 _Blaine sat back again and rested his hand in his palm, gazing at Kurt. He clutched Kurt's hand with his other. "Would you be my boyfriend Kurt?"_

 _Kurt rolled his eyes adorably. "Of course, I will, silly. I've only been waiting for you forever." They both chuckled. "Would you mind terribly if I remembered that as my first kiss?" Kurt asked shyly._

 _Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Of course, not." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee, we will clean this up when we come back." Kurt smiled. They left the room hand in hand._

"First kiss?!" David exclaimed.

"Wow." Nick said.

"I don't even want to know how you got that video Wes." Kurt says. Wes just grinned.

"You two are so adorable." Ellen added. "I think your both going to become the new 'relationship goals' that everyone will aspire too."

"I'm glad we came clean about this." Blaine said. "Although it was fun trolling everyone by saying we were best friends. Which is still true by the way, we just have a deeper meaning to our relationship."

Kurt smiles. "You know, I hope that this will inspire people to be themselves and I hope we can lead the revolution that is happening right now, where love is love. It doesn't matter who you love, you just be you." The audience got to their feet cheering.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Blaine said. He pecked Kurt on the lips before Ellen wrapped up her show.

"Well that's it for today folks. Be kind to one another and most importantly, let's dance." Everyone started clapping and dancing. The boys all hugged Ellen and then they danced out into the crowd.

* * *

Much later that evening, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the couch, in their hotel apartment room. The other Warblers, Mercedes, Cooper and Burt were scattered around the small apartment probably getting ready for their movie night. "I'm so glad we did what we did today." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered back. "I know you were scared to announce our relationship to the world because of your relationship with your parents." Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry." He looked away. Kurt hooked his thumb under Blaine's chin and forced him to look at him.

"We made the decision together Blaine. I'm proud to be with you regardless of who knows about us. You know that right. And I am so, so proud of you." Tears came to Blaine's eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you so much. I love you." Blaine replied. He kissed Kurt gently before snuggling back into his chest.

"I love you too."

When the others finally joined them to begin their movie night, Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep. They all smiled softly and put the television on low volume. Burt found a blanket and carefully covered his two sons with it. He pressed a small kiss to each of their foreheads before settling on the other couch.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to cuddle even closer together, the blanket tangled between their legs. Mercedes took a photo and decided to post it on Instagram.

 **MercedesJones** : Aren't **theKurtHummel** and **BlaineWarblerAnderson** the cutest! #RelationshipGoals. [Image of Kurt and Blaine sleeping]

Needless to say, the fangirls went crazy.


End file.
